<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Не хочу, у меня лапки by Wisedo, WTF_Plagueis_and_Sidious_2020</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22754383">Не хочу, у меня лапки</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wisedo/pseuds/Wisedo'>Wisedo</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Plagueis_and_Sidious_2020/pseuds/WTF_Plagueis_and_Sidious_2020'>WTF_Plagueis_and_Sidious_2020</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Legends: Darth Plagueis - James Luceno</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:59:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,271</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22754383</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wisedo/pseuds/Wisedo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Plagueis_and_Sidious_2020/pseuds/WTF_Plagueis_and_Sidious_2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>— Пожалуйста, не везите эту хтонь на Муунилинст, — говорил Ларш. — У вас на Аборе уже хватает всякой ерунды.<br/>— Палпатин не такой, как всё, что есть на Аборе, он особенный.<br/>— Да, он может передвигаться по потолку при весе около ста кило. Вот только этого Аборе и не хватало.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hego Damask | Darth Plagueis/Sheev Palpatine | Darth Sidious</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Не хочу, у меня лапки</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>АУ, в которой все набуанцы наполовину пауки.</p><p> Текст вдохновлён командным артом <a href="https://wtfk2020.diary.ru/~wtfk2020/p218959997.htm?oam#img1">Как говорят на Корусанте: мы сюда не пауков трахать пришли</a>.</p><p>Все персонажи, вовлеченные в сцены сексуального характера, являются совершеннолетними.</p><p>Автор: <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wisedo">Wisedo</a><br/>Беты: <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Efah">Efah</a> (<a href="https://ficbook.net/authors/1440615">фикбук</a>), <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/sosooley">sosooley</a><br/>Создано в рамках ЗФБ 2020 для команды WTF Plagueis and Sidious 2020</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Палпатин был создан для политики. К сожалению, политическая карьера была невозможна для мужчины на матриархальном Набу. Плэгасу было не до конца понятно, хотел ли Палпатин блага для Набу, зато он точно собирался испортить жизнь своим родственникам, ради чего радостно делился с «Капиталами Дамаска» всевозможными сведениями о родной планете в целом и взаимоотношениях местной аристократии в частности.</p><p>— Мой отец, нет, я его не уважаю, — вещал Палпатин, расхаживая по комнате, его лапки бесшумно скользили по полу. — Всем известно, что самки едят самцов после спаривания, но нет, каждый самец думает, что он умнее, хитрее и что уж его-то точно не съедят. Конечно же, мать его съела. Самое обидное, что смерть матери мне уже ничего не даст, наследство всё равно достанется моим младшим сёстрам, которые даже не считают себя младшими. Это всё дискриминация по половому признаку. Женщины в четырнадцать могут занимать государственные посты, а мужчины до двадцати одного не могут и шагу ступить без одобрения родителей. Будто они доживают до двадцати одного… А на самом деле всё просто, надо просто не спать с самками.</p><p>Обычно Хего Дамаск не испытывал затруднений в изучении иностранных языков. Он мог говорить на общегалактическом, древнеситском, битском, ансельмском и ботанском языках, прекрасно понимал хаттский, хотя почти ничего не мог на нём сказать из-за особенностей строения речевого аппарата. После древнеситского набуанский не должен был казаться особенно сложным, но набуанский язык не подчинялся ни логике, ни здравому смыслу.</p><p>Ларш не одобрял, но тактично молчал. Не одобрял даже 11-4Д. Учить язык, на котором говорят всего пять миллиардов существ, сосредоточенных на одной планете, представляющей из себя ценность исключительно как источник сырья, по их мнению, было пустой тратой времени.</p><p>Но Хего Дамаск чувствовал, что этот язык ему ещё пригодится. И набуанский действительно пригодился. Во-первых, для поднятия самооценки Палпатина, который с удовольствием поправлял магистра Дамаска, когда тот ошибался в окончаниях. Но самооценка у Палпатина обычно зашкаливала и так, поэтому Плэгас старался следить за правильностью конструкций.</p><p>Во-вторых, изучение языка помогало лучше понять образ мыслей существ, говоривших на нём. В набуанском не было слов «любовь», «дружба», «взаимоуважение». Наилучшие из возможных межличностных отношений описывал глагол «терпеть», зато для съедания сексуального партнёра существовало несколько глаголов, в зависимости от того, съедался партнёр после процесса или во время, и был ли он ещё жив на момент съедения.</p><p>Не то чтобы Плэгас собирался спать с Палпатином. Хотя, когда до этого дошло, мнения Плэгаса никто не спрашивал.</p><p>Они переспали, когда Палпатин решил, что уже откатал обязательную программу ухаживаний. На утро Палпатин был очень заботлив и внимателен: принёс каф в постель, интересовался, не болит ли что-нибудь у магистра Дамаска, всё ли с ним хорошо, всем ли он доволен. И только получив утвердительные ответы на все вопросы, Палпатин всё-таки развязал паутину.</p><p>Плэгас не знал, стоит ли радоваться тому, что на Набу по понятным причинам отсутствует институт брака, или из-за этого стоит переживать.</p><p>— Сидиус, в цивилизованном обществе не принято есть половых партнёров после спаривания.</p><p>— Правда? — казалось, Палпатин не особо верил в эти традиции.</p><p>— Я бы при всём желании не смог тебя съесть.</p><p>Это, видимо, прозвучало уже более убедительно.</p><p>— Поэтому, пожалуйста, развяжи меня, — продолжил Плэгас.</p><p>— А вы не сбежите?</p><p>— Не сбегу.</p><p>Палпатин, похоже, был очень счастлив это услышать, он широко улыбнулся, обнял, поцеловал Плэгаса в висок, но так и не развязал.</p><p>Судя по ощущениям, член у членистоногих был довольно большим, больше, чем у муунов, и устроен он был довольно хитрым способом. Плэгасу было бы весьма интересно посмотреть на процесс со стороны, чисто с научными целями. Но Сила подсказывала, что Палпатину про это лучше не говорить.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div><p>Несмотря ни на что, Дарт Плэгас не собирался брать Палпатин на Муунилинст.</p><p>— Палпатин, напомни, пожалуйста, зачем ты мне нужен?</p><p>— Это вы мне расскажите, зачем я вам нужен, — ответил Палпатин. — Магистр Дамаск, если честно, то вы мне нравитесь, и я не собирался вас есть. Но мне придётся, если вы до завтра не придумаете ответ.</p><p>— Если ты не будешь заматывать меня в паутину, то придумаю.</p><p>— Не буду.</p><p>— Палпатин, ты же не будешь иметь ничего против того, чтобы получить должность через постель? — уточнил Плэгас.</p><p>— Не вижу в этом ничего плохого.</p><p>— Хорошо. Тогда скажи мне, есть ли у вашей расы какие-нибудь полезные качества?</p><p>Палпатин задумался, а потом ответил:</p><p>— Мы злопамятны.</p><p>— Тогда ты не будешь против, если я устрою тебя в отдел безопасности и сбора денежных средств? Ты прекрасно туда впишешься.</p><p>— А у вас нет варианта получше?</p><p>— А что ты хочешь? Кресло вице-председателя Ассоциации галактических счетов? Во-первых, ты в него не влезешь, во-вторых, для подобной должности тебе не хватит знаний и умений. Но, если перспектива работы в отделе безопасности и сбора денежных средств тебя не радует, ты всегда можешь остаться на Набу, в кругу любящей семьи.</p><p>— Я согласен на отдел безопасности, — тут же решил Палпатин.</p><p>— Вот и хорошо.</p><p>Плэгас запустил руку в рыжие волосы и погладил Палпатина по голове.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div><p>Ларш был недоволен. Он осуждал сам факт того, что кто-то в «Капиталах Дамаска» получил должность по протекции. Ларш говорил что если Палпатин не будет справляться, то Ларш Хилл его уволит, вне зависимости от мнения магистра Дамаска. Но Палпатин прекрасно вписался. Можно сказать, он даже демонстрировал потрясающую эффективность, особенно в экономии боеприпасов. За год службы до вооружённого столкновения дошло лишь дважды, остальные кредиторы предпочитали найти деньги, а не связываться с отрядом дроидов под предводительством членистоногого.</p><p>После командировок Палпатин обычно был особенно нежен. Видимо, на полный желудок… Плэгас не хотел знать и никогда не спрашивал, как именно тот работает.</p><p>Палпатин лежал сверху, задумчивая гладя магистра Дамаска по лысому затылку.</p><p>— А можно?</p><p>— Можно, — ответил Плэгас.</p><p>Сидиус рванул мантию. Ткань не поддалась. Тогда он провёл лапкой по спине. Плэгас почувствовал, как коготь касается кожи у позвоночника, потом по спине скатилась капля крови, видимо, его.</p><p>— Это не опасно, — прошептал Палпатин, — Опасно будет, если я вас укушу. Хотя и от укуса вы сразу не умрёте, неделю вам будет плохо, потом ещё месяц у вас будет депрессия.</p><p>Палпатин перевернул Плэгаса на спину, поцеловал, провёл языком по ключице, поднялся выше, лизнул мочку уха, а потом вошёл. Резко, сразу на всю длину.</p><p>Плэгас прикусил губу. Несмотря ни на что, за этот год их отношения шагнули далеко вперёд. Палпатин всё ещё не поверил в то, что можно спать, не переживая за свою жизнь и своё здоровье, но хотя бы согласился с тем, что партнёр не обязательно должен быть связан.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div><p>Палпатин обладал замечательной способностью игнорировать общественное мнение. Если он хотел ходить за Плэгасом с высоко поднятой головой, то он просто это делал.</p><p>В какой-то момент Палпатин решил, что ходить хвостиком за Хего можно всё свободное от работы время, в том числе в филармонию и в оперу. Филармония Сидиусу не очень нравилась, а вот оперой он заинтересовался. Палпатин с наслаждением следил за игрой актёров, пытался предугадывать сюжетные ходы. Придумывал, как герои могли бы поступить эффективнее. А потом Палпатин нашёл книгу «Сто опер», и его любопытство было удовлетворено за одну ночь. После прочтения книги в опере он исключительно скучал, но посещать её не перестал.</p><p>Формально Палпатин жил на Аборе. У него там даже была своя клетка. Фактически Плэгас тоже почти всё свободное время проводил в лабораториях.</p><p>Несмотря на все потытки, Палпатин не давал себя изучать. Он даже отказывался сдавать пробы крови раз в месяц, зато с большим удовольствием наблюдал за химерами, спал на шикарных диванах и требовал к себе повышенного внимания.</p><p>Палпатин сидел на полу, положив голову на стол:</p><p>— Хего, я устал.</p><p>— Потерпи немного.</p><p>— Отнеси меня.</p><p>Палпатин никогда не уставал настолько, чтобы быть не в состоянии добраться до дивана. А ещё он был тяжёлым. Но просьба не была невыполнимой. Плэгас потянулся к Палпатину Силой, в следующее мгновение тот уже стоял на всех лапках на безопасной дистанции.</p><p>— Что это было?</p><p>— Сила.</p><p>— Как у джедаев? — недоверчиво спросил Палпатин.</p><p>— Не как у них, а наоборот.</p><p>— Я тоже так смогу?</p><p>— Пока не знаю, — ответил Плэгас. А потом добавил: — Палпатин, что ты думаешь о джедаях?</p><p>— Не знаю, ни разу их не пробовал. — Чуть подумав, Палпатин спросил: — А можно?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>